1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, a mobile terminal having one body with a display that is rotatable with respect to another body between opened and closed states and the body with the display is moveable to a slanting position with respect to the other body.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art mobile terminal is one of many portable electronic devices that allow the user to wirelessly transmit/receive information or read/process information while on the move. Recently, owing to the development of information technology, communication technology, and memory technology, the mobile terminal can directly create multimedia and transmit/receive multimedia, in addition to its basic call functions. For example, the mobile terminal can allow the user to capture an image or video, send an image or video, and/or enjoy an image or video by using a digital camera mounted therein, reproduce a multimedia file such as music, movies or games, or receive digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) using satellite communication or terrestrial waves.
Accordingly, the mechanical configuration of the related art mobile terminal has been changed to a structure that allows convenient use of the display unit. For example, although the conventional display unit is usually embodied as a vertical screen orientation, some display units are embodied in a horizontal screen orientation to allow more convenient viewing of broadcasts or video.
However, the related art mobile terminal has the following problems. That is, a body portion having the display unit with a screen mounted in a vertical orientation can be rotated in a planar manner such that the screen is in a horizontal orientation to allow the user to watch images on a wider screen, but such planar rotation fails to provide a desired viewing angle for the user to watch the images more conveniently.
In addition, in order to obtain a desired viewing angle, the user needs to either use a device, such as a stand, cradle, or other support, to lean the entire mobile terminal thereon, which requires some space on which the stand should be placed and is thus cumbersome and inconvenient.